


Tim's taste

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's and Kon's meeting in their public identities (I played a bit with their ages; they are older than in their retrospective Young Justice comics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's taste

The way you move, everything makes sense.  
The way you let me go, everything goes fine.  
The way you feel, so feels life,  
– translation of Frida Gold – Zeig mir, wie du tanzt (Show me how you dance)

The university of Gateway City had been flawless, even a bit too perfect for Tim's taste. Mostly, the dean and the other people he had talked with had been a bit too kind for his taste as well. Of course, being the second student to get the Thomas Wayne Scholarship so far (the first being Dick of course) was kind of an honour every university wants to get into their custody.  
Now, after a short refresh, he entered the club where – according to the e-Mail sent by Bruce this noon – a contact/acquaintance was supposed to show up and provide some assistance for the beginning of university. He wore nothing special – a grey tee, a pair of jeans and a small bag – and sat himself on a bar stool; having become kind of mute lately, he ordered a coke and only sipped at it. If he were to look at himself on the outside, barely anything to notice was about him.  
Be handsome – but unattractive, Bruce had taught him once. With his eyes only focused on the mobile phone and the hands around the glass, Tim didn't look anyone into the eyes and just moved his left foot in the rhythm of the song when he looked around. A group of youngsters, probably a bit older than him, seemed to have a lot of fun on the floor; Tim never seemed to fit in this kind of groups, most obvious the reason why he spent most of his spare time in the company of a billionaire and an artist working as superheroes.  
Then, in an instant, one of the boys moved really close by, sliding along Tim's back and even bouncing him with his strong shoulder. “Sorry, pal!” – the apology came quick and with a strange voice, familiar and yet anonymous. Tim didn't bother anytime and returned his focus on the mobile phone in his hands. Bruce had sent him a SMS – has the contact yet arrived? B – which Tim answered with nothing really important had happened, yet. R.  
It took Bruce only half a minute for an answer: What unimportant thing had happened?B  
Tim rolled his eyes. He laid the mobile phone on the desk and sipped at his coke until it was empty.  
“Hey, though guy.” On the left side, touching his evermoving foot directly, a young man with black hair – far too long for Tim's taste who liked his hair to be short – and a leather jacket in nearly the same colour leaned against the bar and nodded at the tender, showing a two with his strong fingers.  
“Hi.” Tim couldn't take a closer look on those tender blue eyes, yet his finger moved on the Bat Symbol of his mobile phone and turned it off. He recognised the voice as the guy he had collided with (or, more precisely, collided with him).  
“Sorry for this thing again...am a bit drunk...You're new in this city, aren't you? May I show you around? As an apology of course.” The grin on the stranger's face grew bright and brighter and he leaned just a little bit closer.  
“What makes you think so?”  
“I've never seen you before.”  
“How ironic,” was everything to escape Tim's mouth and the grin on his face. Conner Kent – as the file of Superboy had dubbed him in the Bat Cave's files – didn't have the slightest idea who he was trying to hook up. More than a thousand miles separate the Kent's farm in Kanas and the university of Gateway City, not to mention the distance between Gotham and Gateway City – wasn't Tim going to get away from his secret identity issues by going to a university far out of Batman's range? Getting hooked up would at least be a bit of fun – but one thing Bruce never needed a mantra for was the secrecy of second identity and the sanctity of Never mess it up! Tim could only guess whether especially Wonder Woman or Superman knew the true identity of Batman and Robin but he was more than certain that Superboy was not on the list of confidants – too bad. He actually could be his taste.  
“Ironic? You think I'm ironic?” The bartender brought two small glasses of an unknown liquid Tim couldn't recognize by first smell and which thus were certainly not on his taste. Never get poisoned – even if you want to, had been another lesson of Bruce's never ending repertoire. “What makes you think so?”  
“No, no...no big deal. But I wasn't talking about being new to this town. I was talking about you showing me around which is certainly not going to happen.”  
“At least, I can offer you a drink, huh?”  
For one second – it was the exact moment when Superboy positioned the glass in Tim's hand with his telekinesis – Tim lost himself in the blue eyes (perfectly his taste) and the curling black hair on Kon's forehead but his conscience (constantly working with Bruce's voice) delivered No attraction attracts your attention into his thoughts and he resigned the offered glass.  
“You ain't gonna drinking with me?”  
“No way.”  
“Why?”  
“A) You're a stupid jerk trying to hook up with me. B) You're not even a stupid jerk I know. C) I don't drink any alcohol.” And the by the way – the earring tells everything I don't want to mess up with in private. Not my taste...  
“You're one of these guys that actually go into school because they want to learn something and not because they're obliged to?”  
Tim just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He sipped at his coke one more time and started moving his left foot again, slightly against Kon's leg. As he looked down, he could see that the glass had moved an inch and was again next to his arm.  
“You should know that I always had a soft spot for those guys,” Superboy whispered. Too much body contact for Tim's taste. Maybe he could be given the opportunity to work on that, someday.  
“Nice trick,” Tim said, pointing to the glass with his eyes.  
“Wanna see my other ones?”  
“I'm straight, sorry.” If rejection didn't work out, lying could at least save the day or night.  
“I can hear your heart pounding. You ain't straight, sweety...how hard will your heart pound if I were really to...touch you?”  
A woman with dark hair and eyes more beautiful than of any woman Tim had ever seen – they even were a hard match for Kon – walked by and approached them. She was a bit taller than Superboy, had both hands in her dark cloak and wore beautiful red earrings fitting her complexion and type perfectly. If he weren't a bit queer, Tim would probably have fallen for this beautiful woman who laid her hands on both their shoulders. She spoke with a sweet, soft and much stronger voice: “I think the boy is done with you, Conner.”  
“Oh, Di, come on. He's just shy.”  
Di gave pressure on the hands on his shoulder and pulled him back a few inches without caring about Conner's metahuman superpowers. Her other hand patted Tim calmly while she pulled Conner a bit closer to her face. “You're friends are waiting at the end of the floor. Why don't you join them?  
“I just want to apologize. He only has to drink. That's how we do this kind of stuff back in Kansas.”  
Diana Prince – or Wonder Woman, how Tim should call her – took the glass at Tim's arm and drank it without bothering twice. Tim would have to cough for the next two minutes but Wonder Woman drank the alcoholic liquid as if it were water.  
“Apology accepted. Now go. Or do I need to remind you again that you're more boy than you're super, Kon?” The smile came as sweet and innocent as it was decisive and cunning, yet wicked and also more than gorgeous.  
“You could at least tell me your name,” Conner insisted. “All I know is that you're the new boring guy.”  
Tim's hope of Wonder Woman interfering another time diminished at the moment the silence – only broken by the rhythm of a nasty Rihanna song – emerged and a quiet Tim slipped his mouth. The smile on Diana's face grew brighter and she patted Conner on the back. “It's time to go, sweety. Tim and I have some girlie talk.”  
“I'm Conner,” Superboy said. He walked backwards and kept on smiling. “I hope I see you in one of my classes...to get a closer contact, nevertheless.”  
“We'll see,” Tim said. “Maybe when you're sober.”  
As soon as he was out of hearing, Wonder Woman took his place at the bar and made exactly the same gesture as the farmboy from Kansas to the bartender. “I thought, Bruce had taught you better.”  
“He told me that I can't take the risk of my secret identity to be exposed to anybody – but the how was never really explained. Social skills are not part of his curriculum, Miss Prince. ”  
The bartender brought another pair of cokes which Diana paid immediately thereafter. She gave the glass to Tim and smiled again – honest and sincere, yet also a bit devious. She seemed to be a woman of two extremes.  
“That's for sure. But I always liked his sense of humor.”  
“Humor? Even Conner is funnier than Bruce.”  
“You've never met him the way I did, dear.” Again, the cunning deliberation came back to Diana's smile and Tim shuddered.  
“Well, Diana...change of subject...thanks for the help.”  
“I must admit that I recognized both of you on my way in. It took me some time – I had to stop laughing until I could approach you with a straight face..he trying to get you into talking, you trying to avoid talking.”  
“It wasn't that funny to me. Does he also study in Gateway City?”  
“Yes. Clark brought him yesterday. It seems that all superheroes want me to take their boys under my wing.”  
“Oracle could have told me that when she gave me information about Gateway City.”  
“All bad luck, huh?”  
It seemed that there was a need for another change of subject: “So you are my contact, aren't you?”  
“Actually I ain't. Your contact just walked by and wanted to get you a drink. But I still can get you his number if you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I found this story of mine in my personal archive and haven't found any time to progress on my "Cosmic Love" series, this story also worksw with one of my favorite pairings - and even my most favorite character of all DC superheroes (Diana!!!) appears!


End file.
